pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Aleksi Romanov
|killed_by = JSOC-Echo operatives|species = Human|gender = ♂|race = Caucasian|eye_color = Dark Blue|hair = Brown|weapon(s) = N/A|equipment = Orbital Shield}}'''Aleksi Peter Romanov '''is a character and a minor antagonist in Operation: Catalyst of Co-Op Campaign. He is the CEO of Romanov Communications Ltd. and a secret member of the New European Order. Alongside, Erebus Haxon, he was killed in a JSOC-Echo black operation while being pursued by undecover operatives. Biography Early Life Born during the Brezhnev era in communist Russia, Romanov was one of the many descendants of a long family tree of businessmen and bureaucrats. Being one of the youngest sons of an executive for the central Gosbank; his father Nikolay Romanov attempted to push his children in pursuing careers that serve towards the USSR government, from military officers, to chairmen of other republic states. Aleksi however, had no clear future in his sights, and until the age of 16, remained the homeboy of the Romanov family. Fall of the Union and the Rise to Wealth During the 1990s, the privatization of Russia was spreading rapidly throughout the crumbling union. The Romanov family joined this opportunity to continue upholding the family history, and eventually lead to the Romanovs being the first Russian oligarchs. Through countless funding and dealings, the Romanovs manages to establish the first private media companies in the new Federal Russia; Romanov Communications Ltd, with Aleksi as the co-president of the corporation. By the turn of the millennium, the family company's influence grew into the former Soviet states in Ukraine, Kazakhstan, and even to the far ends of Western Europe. After his father's death, Aleksi inherited the company. By his mid 20's, he gained billionaire status after purchasing major competing media outlets in Eastern Europe. Joining the New European Order During the collapse of the Soviet Union, the delicate political powers had shifted dramatically as different political groups attempt to either gain or hold on to power as the former states break off into new independent states. Romanov was contacted multiple times to support multiple political groups, however he declines almost ever offer in order to avoid being caught in the webs of the fragile political landscape. However, a small group of right-winged politicians managed to convince Romanov in joining their cause and beliefs, with larger gains in return. Romanov quickly accepted the offer and was made a member of the order. His offer was the major cause to Romanov's rise to billionaire status. Operation: Catalyst Moscow Incident As the order's influence grew, and challenged the views of the European Union, members see this as an opportunity to gain more influence to overpower the union's authority. One of which is having more members joining and contributing towards the order's cause. Romanov was contacted by former Centurion Armament CEO, and current fugitive Erebus Haxon for him being a potential stakeholder for his upcoming weapon development company in Greece, and for him being a full member of the New European Order. Romanov agrees and invites Haxon to a luncheon in a restaurant in Moscow. Though aware that the meeting would be observed by enemy operatives, Haxon affirms that the hostiles would not intervene with their meeting. During the lunch hour in Moscow, Haxon meets with Romanov at the VIP area of the restaurant. The two businessmen discusses about the New Europe Order's current affairs, and an upcoming plan known as "X-Hour". During the luncheon, Haxon exits the dining area to answer a call about "a couple of unwanted associates", and steps outside. Haxon quickly secures Romanov and informs that they should evacuate the restaurant and escape to the safe point. Chaos ensues inside the restaurant as bullets flying towards Haxon disintegrate and his security detail scrambles towards his limo. Romanov's limo speeds away from the shootout and attempts to navigate through the downtown streets and alleyways towards the pick up zone. However, due to ongoing protests at Romanov's private airfield by university students, the security detail suggests escaping to the company's vacant building in the outskirts of the city. The limo weaves through traffic jams and alleyways to escape the pursing hostiles, however the limo finds themselves trapped in a middle of a traffic jam on a highway, as the hostiles close in on the two. Romanov calls in a backup limo to pick them up off the highway, however, as the two attempt to flee, their limo was disabled by the hostiles, causing the death of the driver, and the remains of his security detail. Death The hostiles held Romanov's limo at gunpoint, in which the hostiles stopped for a moment. While Haxon begins to mock the attacking team, Romanov receives a text from his wife, Lumina saying "Я люблю тебя, дорогая навсегда, пока смерть не закончится, прости меня.", before his limo mysteriously blows up, killing him and Haxon inside. Aftermath The operation conducted by the joint task force was recorded and saved by the New European Order, who uses his death as evidence to the Russian government that the European Union was responsible for the Chechnya incident and the Moscow attacks. As a result, a majority of the Russian oligarchs align with the New European Order. In addition, a massive spark of outrage ignited in the Russian people, as Romanov was known for leading a campaign for the freedom of speech and anti-censorship. The company was inherited by his wife; Lumina, later offering a disclosed contract with a larger financier. Trivia * According to his file, he has good publicity with the Russian people, being an advocate towards the freedom of speech and raising awareness towards censorship in Russia. In addition, he uses his company to fund education projects in the field of media. ** However, he had received controversy from university students for his claimed meddling in Russian education, in which student protesters from the Moscow university rallied at Romanov's private airfield. * His net worth is $8.3 billion USD. Category:Characters Category:Characters (Minecraftian47) Category:Males Category:Co-Op Campaign